Minecraft Daily
'Minecraft Daily '''is a current series by SlyFoxHound. Each episode usually comes out 4pm (CDT) / 9pm (GMT) Overview Sly decided to start a Minecraft series where he would create enough content to give his subscribers an episode every day. Many well known YouTubers have been invited to this series.Sly aspires to create a giant town, full of houses from all past, present and future Minecraft Daily guests. The town is officially named "Guam", after a waypoint that Kevin set in Ep. 121. Another goal for Sly is to reach 365 episodes, completing a whole year. However, this objective may be surpassed due to a new "likes system" (see "''Trivia" section below for more information). The original format of the episodes consisted of Sly and his other guests building their homes to live in. However, they have also set missions to complete whenever new mods are installed. Some of these missions have been left incomplete for unknown reasons. Hostile mobs from mods installed by Steven were initially the main cause of conflict of the series, one particular highlight being the Camp Bears (Ep 37-40). Kevin (TomAnex) and Steven (SCMowns) were the first two guests to be upgraded to series regulars. ImmortalHD also became an unofficial series regular from Episode 171 onwards. After the events of Episode 149, Steven transplanted the area of the town into a brand new world. It resulted in a misplacement of landmarks and ‘water glitches’ around the town boundaries. Another 'town transplant' was made after Episode 215 when they updated to 1.5.2. Major mods such as Mo’ Creatures and Twilight Forest were replaced by Custom NPCs (Ep. 151-?), DivineRPG (Ep. 150-215) and Pixelmon (Ep. 216-?). Guests Episodes #The best way to start a series! - Ft Lucie #Duck Rolls - Ft Lucie #Serious Chats! - Ft Lucie #Bad Luck Sly! - Ft Lucie #Tales from a Cave - Ft Lucie #Puppychef wants to play! - Ft Lucie #The Light side of the Darker things! - Ft Lucie #The Chicken Whisperer! - Ft Lucie #Update City! - Ft Steven #Everything is too Fast! - Ft Steven and Immortal #Bad Luck Steven! - Ft Steven and Immortal #Sassy Spider Talk! - Ft Steven and Immortal #Short Fuss Creeper! - Ft Steven and Immortal #Bear murdering! - Ft Steven and Immortal #I need to step my house game up! - Ft Steven and Immortal #Pirate Ships Ahoy! - Ft Lucie and Kevin #Going down down in an early round - Ft Lucie and Kevin #Underground Beauty! - Ft Lucie and Kevin #Welcome to the League of DRAVEN! - Ft Lucie and Kevin #I set my friends on fire! - Ft Lucie and Kevin #A Challenger Approaches! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley #I need BugSpray Like Pronto! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley #Steven is a Trickster! Bad Steven No! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley #My House is looking nice! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley #Where Do I keep my Diamonds? - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley #I have the worst memory! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley #Underground Farming! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley #Kevin's House is looking Draven worthy! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley #The Forest Walkway! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley #What Steven hates with a passion! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley #Castle Walls Rise! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley #The House Tours! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ashley #A New Challenger Approaches! - Ft Kevin and Nova #Pumpkins! - Ft Kevin and Nova #Awesome Cave of Awesome! - Ft Kevin and Nova #The Saddest day in Minecraft! - Ft Kevin and Nova #WTF Edition! - Ft Kevin, Nova, Immortal, Steven and Michael #We need help! - Ft Kevin, Nova, Immortal, Steven and Michael #No escape - Ft Kevin, Nova, Immortal, Steven and Michael #Damn you Steven! - Ft Kevin, Nova, Immortal, Steven and Michael #Need your help/ feedback Homies! #Feels a lot like flipping Xmas! - Ft Kevin #Making Pancakes, Making Bacon Pancakes! - Ft Kevin #Super Duluxe High Horse Barn! - Ft Kevin #The Twilight Forest you say? - Ft Kevin and Steven #JUST TELL US STEVEN! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Our Horsies are tucked in! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Into Twilight Forest - Ft Kevin and Steven #SO MANY CUTE ANIMALSSS!!! - Ft Kevin and Steven #The Coolest Boss Monster I've seen! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Lava Farts! - Ft Kevin and Steven #The Infamous ManCows! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Present Time! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Diction #Little D Lives! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Diction #Bye Mister D! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Diction #Lag Out! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Sickness! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Sam #Kevin's Single Ladies! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Sam #Bye Sam :D! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Sam #Waiting on Kevin Geesh! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Stevens Unite! - Ft Kevin and Steven #The Twilight Lich!!! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Making my way DownTown! - Ft Kevin and Steven #BABY PENGUINS! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Taylor Swift remake for Steven! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #The LightHouse! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #Nether you like it or not! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #Kevin's Victory Road! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #Our Epic LightHouse! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #Ze's Super Highway System! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #Metal Gear Stories - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #You too good for me Jungle Cat!? - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #Building A sexy time room for horsies! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #Preparing for the Goat King! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #Ze's First Time in the Twilight Forest! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #Trolling the Guys! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #Hydra is not having any of it! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #WTF Edition V2.0 - Ft Kevin, Steven, Nova and Immortal #Dr.SlyFox Frankenstein - Ft Kevin, Steven, Nova and Immortal #Kevin Gets the $%^t Done, The Musical! - Ft Kevin, Steven, Nova and Immortal #Lady Gaga sees destruction! - Ft Kevin, Steven, Nova and Immortal #New People Hurray! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake #Team Cave Explorers! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake #Thanks Creepers! Big Fan! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake #Childrens Book! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake #Lets Rate Chims House! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake #The Love of the Forest! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake #The Worst Luck Ever! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake #Resource City! - Ft ChimneySwift and Cupquake #Dat Steven! - Ft Steven, ChimneySwift and Cupquake #Whoops! - Ft Steven, ChimneySwift and Cupquake #The Deadly Duo in Minecraft Daily? - Ft PBat #Pastry that can sink if loud! - Ft PBat #The Word that means Happiness! - Ft PBat #Speaking in tongues! - Ft PBat #Getting Ready for a future Epic Battle! - Ft PBat #Magma Cream saves Peoples! - Ft PBat #I forgot my keys in the Nether! - Ft PBat #Its learning time for Pbat! - Ft PBat #The Boys take down a Lich! - Ft PBat #The Death of the Naga! - Ft PBat #New Mods Ahoy! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Lets become Airplane pilots! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Hello there my Robot friends! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Navi helps me find diamonds! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Kevin Loves Gas.....Granades! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Constructing our Plane! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #The Devils Plane! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #Trapped in paradise! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Ze #Lets make a nuke! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip #Stevens house took an Explosive Racks! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip #UNLIMITED POWAAAAAAHH - Ft Steven and Rachelkip #That Super Fast Hydra Kill! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip #Preparing to Fly in Twilight Forest! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip #Sly's First plane take off and crash... - Ft Steven and Rachelkip #Traveling to the Nether with electricity! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip #Zapping your problems may cause problems - Ft Steven and Rachelkip #My little House actually looks cool! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip #Everyone get a Fiery Pickaxe!!! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip #Super Toilet LIVESSS!! - Ft Steven and Rachelkip #Minecraft FarCry3 Simulator - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael #My friends invade the land! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael #A squid saved my life! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael #Puppy Chef smells like poop - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael #ANOTHER MUSHROOM ISLAND!? - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael #Poison Spider City! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael #Songs from the Heart! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael #Must.save.friends.from.TWILIGHT! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael #Back to Guam! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael #Steven lives in my roof - Ft Kevin, Steven and Michael #Party Rocking! - Ft Steven, HuskyMudkip and Katukaz #Need more batteries! - Ft 'Steven, HuskyMudkip and Katukaz #Zapping the Lich! - Ft 'Steven, HuskyMudkip and Katukaz #Give Me the Fossils! - Ft 'Steven, HuskyMudkip and Katukaz #Trolling Steven! - Ft 'Steven, HuskyMudkip and Katukaz #The Rainbow World! - Ft 'Steven, HuskyMudkip and Katukaz #Welcome to Trollville! - Ft Steven and SkyDoesMinecraft #The Golden Crotch! - Ft Steven and SkyDoesMinecraft #Sky and Steven team up! - Ft Steven and SkyDoesMinecraft #My special cave! - Ft Steven and SkyDoesMinecraft #My OP Spider Jockey! - Ft Steven and SkyDoesMinecraft #Bye Sky! - Ft Steven and SkyDoesMinecraft #Mc Daily, Creature Edition! - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus #The Trolololo Immortal House! - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus #Details to Nova's Pee Pee House! - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus #Rat Problems - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus #There ain't no rest for the wicked - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus #Where are all the Normal Mobs?! - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus #Booby Trapping Friends! - Ft Kootra, Nova and Seamus #Say Hello to my GF :D - Ft ZombiUnicorn #New Super Duper ModPack! - Ft ZombiUnicorn #Natalie super jumps! - Ft ZombiUnicorn #I throw my butt where? - Ft ZombiUnicorn #Honesty is the best policy! - Ft ZombiUnicorn #Our first quest COMPLETED and The Piggy Olympics! - Ft ZombiUnicorn #I am SlyFoxNina - Ft Steven #Steven hits it first ;D - Ft Steven #Flirting with Steven - Ft Steven #2nd Quest Completed! - Ft Steven #Lets fight the Ender Dragon! - Ft Steven #Girls Rule, Boys Drool! - Ft Steven #You cant make everyone happy! - Ft Steven #Boxer wearing Ogres! - Ft Steven #The Sand Temple Trolls Steven! - Ft Steven #Im a army chick! - Ft Steven #I got a Companion Cube!!! - Ft Steven #We are coming for you Ender Dragon! - Ft Steven #We need better weapons to take the dragon down! - Ft Steven #Almost there, ALMOST THERE! - Ft Steven #A shiny new Trophy for my House :D - Ft Steven #Who are all these New People? - Ft Immortal #Zombies, Zombies, and More Zombies! - Ft Immortal #Immortal Disrespects The Sheep Tree! - Ft Immortal #SlyFox, The Cow Slayer! - Ft Immortal #My First INFINITE Sword! - Ft Immortal #I got my very own TV in Minecraft? - Ft Immortal #Throwing Spears at Immortal! - Ft Immortal #Fails brought to you by our Spider Pals! - Ft Immortal #Cave Bonding Time Pt.1 - Ft Immortal #Cave Bonding Time Pt.2 - Ft Immortal #Cave Bonding Time Pt.3 - Ft Immortal #I got my Shadow Bar! - Ft Immortal #THE WATCHER RISES! - Ft Immortal #The Fall of The Watcher! - Ft Immortal #Killing Steven for Items - Ft Steven and Immortal #A KING CRAB! - Ft Steven and Immortal #Omg Land Whale Attacks! RUN!! - Ft Steven and Immortal #Steven shot Aleks in the Leg! - Ft Steven and Immortal #The Mighty Chicken...Sword? - Ft Steven and Immortal #The Mysterious Clock - Ft Steven and Immortal #Summoning The Ancient Entity! - Ft Steven and Immortal #Steven has good days, Ladies ;D - Ft Steven and Immortal #Blinded by The Eye! - Ft Steven and Immortal #Steven goes Latino on me! - Ft Steven and Immortal #Our First New Dimension - Ft Steven and Immortal #Breaking Friends ;D - Ft Steven and Immortal #Fanfics come to life - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Introception - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #THE OMEGA ARMOR! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #The End Of Minecraft Daily? ...Or is it? - Steven, Michael, Immortal and Ze #The Mighty Shickaxe - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Kevin gets bamboozled - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Ready for the next dimension! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #The Blue World! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #My very own Moon Dog! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Payback is Nuclear! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Welcome back Baby! - Ft ZombiUnicorn #The Tesla is Broken :( - Ft ZombiUnicorn #Invading the Selps - Ft ZombiUnicorn #Farming for a better weapon! - Ft ZombiUnicorn #Failing to exploit the game! - Ft ZombiUnicorn #Natalies Milkshakes are too stronk! - Ft ZombiUnicorn #Our new Dimension! - Ft ZombiUnicorn #Boss Hunting! - Ft ZombiUnicorn #Back to The End! - Ft ZombiUnicorn #New Updated Mods! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Need to become the best! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #The Return of Shell Shocker - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Ponyta's one hot pony! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #No Cadavers for Kadabra! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Pikachu, I Choose You! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Zubats and Golbats...EVERYWHERE! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #The Battle of the Titans! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Goldenblackhawk Down! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Spooky Door and Signs on the Rise! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Amazing Upgrades to MC Daily - Ft Kevin and Steven #Shell Shocker gets Chilly! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Steven gets Trickered! - Ft Kevin and Steven #The Mighty Gyarados! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Nothing will Happen Wrong! -Steven2013 - Ft Kevin and Steven #Prepping to Conquer the Moon - Ft Kevin and Steven #Fly Me to the Moon! - Ft Kevin and Steven #The Bubble Boys! - Ft Kevin and Steven #My Pokemon Team is OP - Ft Kevin and Steven #Immortal gets Shocked! - Ft Immortal #Ginger Safari Man Attacks! - Ft Immortal #Miltank Shaming! - Ft Immortal #The Death of an Amazing Pokemon :( - Ft Immortal #Oddish the Great! - Ft Immortal #Immortal Rises with Fire! - Ft Immortal #The Happiest Oddish - Ft Immortal #What a Gloomy Day! - Ft Immortal #The Great Pokeball Salesman! - Ft Immortal #Nice to Mew You! - Ft Immortal #My Mew Workout Program! - Ft Immortal #In The Search of Riches! - Ft Immortal #Kevin, The Destroyers of Worlds! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Farming For a Better Future! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Troubles Between Steven and Immortal! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Snorlax Eats Healthy!? - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #Lvl 38 Walter is a Joke! - Ft Kevin, Steven and Immortal #THE SECOND BATTLE VS STEVEN!!!! - Ft Kevin, Steven, and Immortal #The Rise of Lapras! '' - Ft Kevin, Steven, and Immortal'' #No Chance With Chancey '' - Ft Kevin, Steven, and Immortal'' #THE MOTHER OF ALL POKEMON! -'' Ft Kevin, Steven, and Immortal'' #Pokemon in the Nether? - Ft Steven #My New Mysterious Dragon :D - Ft Steven #Steven is looking to catch himself a girl - Ft Steven #The Cave of Riches! - Ft Steven #A new found mistake! - Ft Steven #Mew is now unbeatable! - Ft Steven #I almost got struck by Thunder TWICE!!! - Ft Steven #Steven is a pro CoD player? - Ft Steven #The Magical Koi pond - Ft Steven #Trolling Steven again xD - Ft Steven #''THE BOYS ARE BACK! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven'' #The Ultimate Challenge!? - '' Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven'' # OMG A FOSSIL - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #TeamWork on McDaily!?!? - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Kevin pulls a Smart move! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #FOSSILS COME ALIVE - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #The 3 Man Battle! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Pokemon Master...For Now! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Steven's Logic! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #The Voice of the people - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Mew Lvl.100 GG - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #The Fixed Battle xD - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Sly, The Builder! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #A Fireplace for Chickens! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Candidate Kevin, takes the stand! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Team Force Updateyourgame! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Team FU Strikes! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Kevin's SugarDaddy! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Super Cool Steven Arrives! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Trolling Team FU HARD! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Dragon at Night! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #The Zapdos Wiki? - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #A Fossil for a friend! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #A poor excuse for a Legendary! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #The Rules of Pixelmon in Daily! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Who gets to be Mayor? - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #A new Pokemon Master :( - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Search Warrant for the TFU tower! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #BackStory to TFU! - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #A new TFU Leader? - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Something is missing! ''- Ft Kevin and Steven'' #A day that will live FOREVER! ''- Ft Kevin and Steven'' #Some weird Kindness! - Ft Kevin and Steven #Am I now part of the Darkside? - ft Kevin and Steven #The Fall of T.F.U. - Ft Kevin, Immortal and Steven #Kevin's foggy memory! - Ft Kevin #Looking for the Gold Blood! - Ft Kevin #Memories of Immortal - Ft Kevin #The Blair Witch Villa - Ft Kevin Mods Due to the server of the series having recently been updated to Minecraft 1.5.2, a completely new modpack is being created by Steven. This is an unofficial list of the mods in the mod pack that Steven has created. *Minecraft Forge 1.5.2 *Pixelmon 1.5.2 *Familiars Default 1.5.2 *Familiars API 1.5.2 *Familiars Extended Pack 1.5.2 *Custom NPC's 1.5.2 *BiblioCraft 1.5.2 *Pam's Weee Flowers 1.5.2 *Custom Mob Spawner 1.5.2 *Jammy's Furniture Mod 1.5.2 *SCMowns configs/ Patches. *Trio Gems Mod 1.5.2 *Coral Reed Mod 1.5.2 *Painter's Flowers Pot 1.5.2 *Inventory Tweak 1.5.2 *Rei's Minimap 1.5.2 *CraftGuide 1.5.2 *BackPacks 1.5.2 *Direction Torches 1.5.2 *Damage Indicator 1.5.2 *bspkrsCore 1.5.2 *SCMowns Private Pokemon 3D Mod 1.5.2 *Minecraft 3D API 1.5.2 *Tree Capitator 1.5.2 *GuiAPI 1.5.2 Significant Mods Twilight Forest The Twilight Forest mod was a major component of Minecraft Daily ever since its installation. Steven’s opening of the Twilight portal in Episode 48 was considered to be the turning point of the series. Together, Sly, Kevin and Steven explored a number of landmarks and discovered new bosses. Other guests such as Diction, Ze, ChimneySwift, Cupquake, Pbat, Rachelkip, Michael, HuskyMudkipz, Katukaz and Sky have also visited the forest. Sly and his guests have defeated three Twilight Liches (Ep. 62, 100 & 133), two Nagas (Ep. 101 & 134) and a Hydra (Ep. 113). Aside from the main goal of defeating bosses, Sly also set other goals, one being to provide every color of wool to a Giant Ram in the forest. Sly created a rule that teleportation would only be allowed in the Twilight Forest, and not the Overworld, due to the large size of the forest and more hazardous situations. As of Episode 150, this mod has been removed. Rival Rebels The Rival Rebels mod was introduced in Episode 102 and was typically used for griefing and clearing out obstacles. The mod added a variety of new weapons, explosives, flags and armor into the list of items. Sly, Kevin, Ze, Steven, Nova and Immortal have all experimented with the mod over the course of the series. Sly’s main weapon was the Tesla coil gun (first used in Ep. 112), which kills enemies and destroys blocks instantaneously. The most destructive item, the nuclear bomb, was persistently mentioned by Steven. A grief battle that had been occurring between Sly and Steven culminated in the planting of 7 nukes under Steven’s house as a form of retaliation. For the 200th episode special, Sly collaborated with Steven to create a WTF Edition mini-movie that heavily utilized all the weapons in the mod. Sly, Steven, Immortal, Ze and Michael acted as Power Rangers and fought off endless hordes of vicious, overpowered monsters that waged war on the town of Guam. The episode ends with Sly sacrificing himself to nuke the floating enemy ship, but it is subsequently revealed that the entire episode was a dream sequence. In the normal timeline, Sly fulfilled Steven’s wish of detonating a nuke, which was placed in Immortal’s house and annihilated the town as a result (Ep. 206). As of Episode 216, this mod has been uninstalled. Familiars The Familiars mod was introduced in Episode 102 and was first used by Sly, Kevin and Steven in Episode 105. After creating a FamGuide, players are able to equip a small "familiar" that can be unlocked through XP points. There are many different familiars but each one gives the user a different type of enhanced skill or ability. Sly's most used familiars are the Ocelot, which gives him faster sprinting and the Rana, which gives higher jumping with no fall damage. From Episode 151 onwards, a FamGuide can be purchased for a block of dirt from a Custom NPC 'Oprah' found in an extension of Sly's horse stable. DivineRPG The DivineRPG mod was added in Episode 150 to replace the Twilight Forest mod (see above). The mod contains various new worlds, weapons, mobs and bosses. Sly's primary weapons for this mod were the Slime Sword and the Mythril Blade. Sly and Immortal summoned the Watcher boss in the Nether and successfully defeated it in Episode 184. With the help of Immortal, Steven and Zombi, Sly defeated 4 Ancient Entities in the Overworld (Ep. 191, 195 & 214). Sly and his guests explored the Dravite Hills, the Azurite Forests, the Uvite Islands and the Mythril Mountains. He also discovered the snow dimension, Iceika. The portals to each Twilight dimension were located in Sly’s underground house. As of Episode 216, this mod has been uninstalled. Custom NPCs The Custom NPCs mod was first used in Episode 151. Some of the main NPC characters added for the DivineRPG arc of the series include: Maurice (who organises quests and gives rewards), Starter Joe (an Enderman who provides the "starter pack") and Babooshka (who can teleport the player to a specific place in the town). New NPCs were added every Minecraft Daily session and could be seen building and walking around the town. In the 200th episode special, several overpowered NPC boss mobs were unleashed upon the town. As of Episode 216, Starter Joe’s original position has been replaced by a Pokemon Center to accompany the Pixelmon mod. Other important NPCs such as Maurice and the Guam Guards currently live in exile outside the boundaries of the town on an abandoned beach. They were replaced by Professor Oak and Officer Jenny respectively. Pixelmon The Pixelmon mod for 1.5.2 was added in Episode 216 to replace the DivineRPG mod (see above). Sly, Kevin, Steven and Immortal tested out this mod, which brings the world of Pokemon into Minecraft. Sly’s starter Pokemon was a Squirtle named ‘Shell Shocker’, after the Blastoise in the first Pokemon Movie. Starter Pokemon were also given to Steven (Charmander), Immortal (Bulbasaur) and Kevin (Eevee). Sly’s Pokemon team currently consists of: Dragonite, Mew, Charizard, Zapdos, Blastoise and Miltank. His Mew, Dragonite, Zapdos and Miltank are both Lvl. 100 primarily due to being force-fed Rare Candy. (All of Sly level 100 pokemon are all females) Steven, Kevin, and Immortal also have one Lvl. 100 Pokemon each. All four trainers currently own gyms that have been built around the town area. In Ep. 281, Steven and Kevin founded "Team Force Update", forming a rivalry against Sly and Immortal (Team BBF). Steven's revamped house, named the "TFU Tower", was their base of operations. Their main goals included trying to steal Sly's Pokemon (especially Mew) and murdering the innocent with bread. After an election process and a Pokemon battle, Immortal was officially titled the Mayor of Guam and Ultimate Pokemon Master. During the events leading up to Ep. 300, Sly joined TFU after much convincing, but had his Mew stolen in the process. The hour-long 300th episode special followed Sly and Immortal as they attempted to locate the hidden TFU fortress while fighting off monsters in their path. After finding the fortress and working their way up the building, they were confronted by Kevin, who challenged Immortal to a Pokemon battle. Sly discovered Steven at the top of the tower, keeping Mew prisoner in the form of a petrified stone statue. It is revealed that TFU planned to harvest Mew's energy to create Shadow Pokemon and take over Guam ("Operation Black Screen"). The ensuing final battle to decide Mew's ownership ended with a Sly victory. Steven refused to hand over Mew and rigged the TFU fortress to self-destruct instead. The episode ended with Immortal falling to his death and Sly retrieving his Mew statue from the ruins. It is revealed after the credits that a petrified Steven is still alive, while the 301st episode revealed that Kevin is still alive, acting as if he had no memory of Ep. 300. Trivia *Sly has died the most out of any other participant on the series, totaling 145 deaths as of Episode 300. Thirty of these deaths occurred in Episode 77 alone, during a Hydra fight in the Twilight Forest. *Steven owns the tallest house in the town. It is the only home that reaches a higher altitude than Ze's highway system. He also made the tallest structure; the town lighthouse. *The series has not always been daily. Episodes 42/43, 57/58, 102/103, 121/122, 143/144/145, 151/152, 156/157/158, 161/162/163, 197/198, 207/208/209, 216/217, 247/248, 266/267 and 278/279 were uploaded on the same day to cover for missing episode(s) from the previous day. (Note: There were no catch-up episodes uploaded for the missing days, August 10th-13th, 18th-25th). *Due to the temporary implementation of Sly’s new "9000 likes system" on 14th June '13, many episodes were able to be uploaded on the same day. This new rule was put in place from Episodes 223 to 258. This means that the series will span for over 365 episodes but will still end after a year's worth of episodes are released. *The world has been reverted back to a previous save four times: after the WTF edition (Ep. 37-40), WTF edition v2.0 (Ep. 78-81), WTF edition mini-movie (Ep. 200) and Episode 206. This was because of destruction and damage to the town reaching unrepairable levels. Many homes were saved (and deleted) in the process. *The circular centre of the town has been occupied by structures such as: Super Toilet (Ep. 120-246) and a Groudon Statue (Ep. 247-299). Super Toilet was relocated to the top floor of Sly's overground cabin. *An hour's worth of Twilight Forest footage after Ep. 56 from Sly's perspective was unable to be uploaded. This lost footage can be viewed on both Kevin and Steven's channels. Additionally, Sly lost a small amount of footage after Ep. 91. The rest of this specific recording can be seen on Steven and Cupquake's channels. *Dan and Sp00n are the only two Creatures who are yet to appear in the series. However they also happen to be the two Creatures who are the least interested in Minecraft and rarely play with Sly. Gallery sly-tn.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 1-44, 101) DefaultCAT1231S.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 45) DefaultCAX6GIBR.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 46) DefaultCAHIS0DW.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 47) DefaultCAS0H8RO.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 48) defaultCAEX46K7.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 49) defaultCA9MFA8I.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 50) defaultCA4DVECK.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 51) defaultCA81IFGA.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 52) defaultCA5XJYHK.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 53-61) defaultCAI931JX.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 62-70) defaultCAZ8XTXK.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 71-89) defaultdaly.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 90-100) defaultCA2TJ1X9.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 102-110) defaultCASFWHBY.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 111-120, 132-136) DefaultCAAXLCMM.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 121) DefaultCA2RA01G.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 122) defaultCA6X9E0R.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 123) defaultCAM4G00P.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 124) defaultCA02IJ2A.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 125) defaultCA3N9RZF.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 126) 127.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 127) 128.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 128) 129.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 129) 130.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 130) 131.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 131) mqdefaultCA473113.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep.137-142) Mcd.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 143-149) 150.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 150) defaultCA0MY8TU.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 151-155) defaultCAVR27N5.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 156-160) defaultCA8X0PR6.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 161-170) defaultCAFENM7T.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 171-184) mqdefaultCA12GSNE.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep.185-196) mqdefaultnjv.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep.197-199, 201-206) mqdefaultukh.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 200) mqdefault.jpg.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 207-215) mqdefaultnn.jpg.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 216-225) 226.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 226-234) 235.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 235-246) 247.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 247-255) 256.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 256-265) 266.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 266-274) 275.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 275-277) 278.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 278-289) 290.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 290-295) 296ишес.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 296-299) 300HOURRRR.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail (Ep. 300) 301.jpg|Sly's thumbnail ep. 301- Category:Series Category:Slyfox